Another Red Eye
by hayleyxbieberx
Summary: Lisa is a good person. A year ago, she was held hostage in her seat on a plane by a notorious assassin named Jackson. When a young girl in danger seeks Lisa's help, she learns that her past is coming back to haunt her. What does it want with her?
1. Dark Reunion

Another Red Eye 

Chapter One: We Meet Again

Lisa Reisert is just your typical 26 year old who live in Miami, Florida. But there is one secret you don't know about her. She once was attacked by a total stranger on a late night flight to Miami. She regrets ever have getting on board. But she can't change the past.

"Mrs. Reisert? Hello, are you okay?" Lisa found herself staring into mid-space why the clerk tried to collect her money.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Sometimes I just do that to relax. Here you go." She handed the clerk a twenty dollar bill for her cab ride. She had to pay at the airport, which was very unusual.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Reisert! Have a good day." The clerk was so nice.

Lisa quickly checked into her flight and headed for the gate. She hadn't been on a plane since a year although it seemed like yesterday. Lisa was getting so hungry that she decided to hit the café by her gate. She came in, grabbed a seat at the bar, and looked at the menu the waitress had given her. The man came by to take her order.

"What can I get you, Miss?"

"I will have a sea breeze and a club sandwich."

"Right away, Miss, thank you!"

God, she was so nervous about boarding the plane she didn't know exactly what to order. She just randomly picked something and she didn't seem to mind. After lunch, she walked over to her gate. She sat down and gathered her tickets. As soon as she put them into her bag, a teenage girl walked up to her. She was crying and shaking.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lisa had a great consideration for kids and this one seemed to be in trouble.

"That man over there said if I don't tell you something he will kidnap me. He told me to tell you to come over and sit by him. He has something very important to tell you." Lisa's heart shook with fear.

"Ok, honey. I will go over there. What is your name?"

"Danielle. I am so scared! Please help me!"

"Don't worry. He won't do anything to you. Just stay here."

Danielle replied with a simple ok and sat down by Lisa's stuff.

"Sir, can I help-" Oh, God.

"Hello, Lisa. We meet again."

Chapter Two: Danielle's Fate 


	2. A Girl With Blonde Hair

"Jackson? What the h3! do you want? And why are you threatening an innocent girl?"

"Lisa, I need you to listen to me. And listen very closely. If you don't do exactly as you're told, Danielle will have a horrible weekend thanks to you." Jackson was very clear about what he wanted.

"What do you want from me?" Lisa was shaking inside but on the outside she seemed stable.

"First of all, we are going to get on this plane and you are going to stay with me foe a while. Danielle will too."

"Where exactly do you plan on taking us? And how do you know Danielle's parents won't find you, huh?" Lisa questioned.

"I am going to take you somewhere that is not here, and Danielle's parents won't be looking for her anytime soon because I killed them." What a smart alleck!

"Oh, my god! You are so vile, Jackson!" Jackson chuckled and took Lisa by the hand. He led her to Danielle, who was still crying and sitting by Lisa's stuff. Danielle looked up to see Jackson staring at her in the face.

"Come on, Danielle! It's time to say goodbye to Miami!"

"NO! I hate you! Leave me alone! I won't go anywhere with you! I want my Mommy and Daddy! Please stop this!" Danielle cried in between her words.

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way but you are coming with me and that's that. Oh, and you can forget about seeing Mommy and Daddy ever again because they are dead, you little weasel!" Danielle looked at him, got up, and cried some more. _Poor Danielle._ She has never gone through this before. What was she going to do?

"Let's board now! I don't have all day!" Danielle helped Lisa with her stuff and then, the three of them boarded the plane.


	3. Aboard the Plane

Danielle cried as Jackson pushed her to her seat. She was so scared and she didn't know what to do or even think, for that matter.

"Lisa, you are going to sit by the window and Danielle, you will sit in between Lisa and me." Jackson said to them. Both of them nodded and followed his orders.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard Fresh Air Airlines! We hope you will enjoy your flight today to Dallas, Texas! Thank you and please remain seated until further notice."

The plane immediately flew off and was in the air. Danielle was afraid of planes and Jackson didn't know that because she started to cry.

"God, Danielle! What is wrong with you? You are so annoying!" Jackson said, irritated.

"God, leave me alone, you b$+rd!" Danielle said with tears.

Jackson grabbed Danielle's face and said, "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" Danielle continued to cry and tugged her face away.

"Jackson, she isn't your child" Lisa said with concern for Danielle.

"Oh but she will respect me or she knows what I will do to her, don't you sweetie?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Yes." Danielle replied with tears in her eyes.

_God, what would Jackson do to her? She must be in a terrible position_. Lisa continued to think while she stared out the window, wondering who this Danielle girl really was in for and who she really is.


	4. Disturbia

The flight wasn't long, but Lisa felt like she aboard for ages. She had no idea what was going to happen when the plane landed, and she grew terribly weak at the thought. Her past was coming back to haunt her and she was wondering, why now? Why after all this time?

A flight attendant stopped in Lisa's aisle and looked at Danielle strangely.

"Hey, pumpkin, you okay? Want some wings?"

Danielle looked at Jackson nervously and shook her head yes. The flight attendant smiled and walked away.

"Don't tell her a fu**ing thing, young lady."

"I won't, I promise." She quivered.

The flight attendant came back and gave Danielle a set of Fresh Airlines wings.

"There you go, sugar. And don't cry. We'll be landing very soon." She smiled.

"Thanks," Danielle replied, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Good girl," Jackson said as her relaxed.

The plane landed moments later and Jackson violently shoved Danielle and Lisa into a cab outside the airport.

He told the driver to take them to 2343 Duckweed Pond Court and the driver drove away.

"Where are we going?" Lisa demanded.

"Oh, you'll see." He said, smiling darkly.


	5. Punishment

The cab approached the front door of 2343 Duckweed Pond Court and drove slowly to the curb and asked Jackson for the fee money.

"Get out," Jackson said fiercely, causing Danielle to whimper.

Lisa and Danielle climbed out of the cab and when Danielle jumped out she grabbed Lisa's hand. Lisa noticed her shaking, so she knelt down to her level.

"It's going to be alright, honey. Don't be scared. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you," Lisa soothingly said, stroking Danielle's cheek. Danielle looked up at Lisa and smiled and then she hugged her. Lisa teared up a little and then looked up at Jackson, who was waving goodbye to the cab driver.

He walked over to Danielle and grabbed her ponytail. She screamed.

"SHUT UP AND GET THE FU** INSIDE!" He yelled, but Danielle had another plan.

"No, you bastard! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground. Danielle ran as fast as she could, and Lisa ran after her.

"HELP ME! HELP!!!" Danielle screamed, but nobody came to her.

"Danielle! Come back! You'll get hurt!" Lisa ran faster after Danielle.

"HELP ME!!!-" Lisa knocked Danielle to the ground.

"GET OFF!" Danielle screamed.

"Dani, baby, it's me!" Lisa calmed her down as Danielle began to cry viciously.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Danielle cried, and Lisa helped her up.

Lisa's eyes widened as Jackson came over to them, charging, and he had an absolutely serial killer look on his face.

"Danielle! COME HERE." He yelled, and Danielle screamed.

"NO!!!" Danielle ran again, but this time, Jackson caught her.

"NOOO! HELP, LISA, HELP ME!!!" Danielle screamed as Jackson picked her up and carried her to the house.

"Lisa, it would be smart to follow me!" Jackson roared through struggling as Danielle was kicking and screaming.

Lisa ran after them and up to the front door, and inside. Danielle was still screaming even though Jackson was still holding her but at least he put her down.

"Stay right there, Leese, and lock the front door," Jackson pointed his finger at Lisa and then looked down at Danielle.

"I told you what would happen, Miss Danielle, and I don't lie," Jackson whispered in her ear.

"Come on!" He yelled, forcing Danielle into the bedroom.

"NO! Help! Please, don't hurt me! I promise I'll be better!"

Jackson locked the door and left Lisa standing there, with a look of horror/shock on her face.


End file.
